The Escapades of Superhero Slut : Seducing Batman
by Superhero Slut
Summary: Can she seduce The Dark Knight?


Fan Fiction #1

The Escapades of Superhero Slut : Seducing The Dark Knight

The mysterious Dark Knight has eluded me for years. I quiver and ache at the thought of having him. It's become an obsession. My body physically cannot take this torture anymore! So I have devised a plan to meet this man in the shadows. The trick is going to be keeping him there.

Devising my own Bat signal, I climbed atop my apartment building's roof where I had waited longingly for the Caped Crusader to come to my rescue. It was a stormy night, cold and windy. The rain stung my skin, as is unleashed fury on Gotham.

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne had been in the middle of an important phone conference as he looked out the window at the beating rain and wind to just barely see a light. He looked a moment longer, saw the Bat, and recognized it was coming from a different location. "Hmmmm. Let me get back with you about that, Irv." And without waiting for a response, hung up the phone and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

My pussy gushed and my nipples got harder as I waited in anxious anticipation. The rain had me soaked and the cold wind felt good whipping across my bare skin. Suddenly, I heard a noise. SWISH. Was it the wind? SWISH. I heard it again. "Batman?" I called out into the noise of the storm and the black abyss that had become Gotham.

"Batman? Are you there? I need your help! Please!"

At that moment, the bat signal went out and all was dark. I shuddered. In the shadows I saw a tall figure and a draping cape waving in the wind. Then I heard a deep voice, "Why did you call me here?"

The shadow disappeared and I tried to follow any sound. But the thunder took over. A flash of lightening exposed my wet, naked, vulnerable body on the rooftop. I felt a strong presence behind me. I almost came right then! Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed around my waist, and before I knew it, we were grappling through Gotham. We landed in an empty warehouse, which provided some shelter from the elements. Still remaining in the shadows I heard, "Here, dry off." And a large gloved hand held out a towel.

I sauntered slowly towards him. "Thank you, Dark Knight," I whispered. "You are my hero."

There was no response and I thought I had lost my opportunity. I always took Batman for a gentleman. "Before you go, Batman…." Echoed through the warehouse.

With another flash of lightning, there he was. Tall, dark, handsome, mysterious, strong, and so sexy I thought looking into his eyes would literally make me melt. He stood there, breathing heavily, yet silent. I looked at him up and down while I removed the towel, again presenting myself naked to this man. He started to look away.

"Don't…" I said. "I signaled you for a reason, Batman. And I'm not going to waste your time. You are always working so hard to protect Gotham, and who's looking out for you?" He cleared his throat and started to pace. "I mean, those big muscles must be so sore." I got close enough to put my hands around his neck and started rubbing. He let out a moan. "See? Trust me. Your secret is safe with me, Batman. I'm only here to help. He closed his eyes and allowed me to proceed taking his armor off. He tried so hard to be a good hero and stop, but with his cock rock hard, I knew the game was over. And I had finally won. Unleashing his manhood made my pussy squirt with excitement. I licked every bit of that throbbing cock and shoved it all the way down my throat. His moans turned me on more. His dick was incredible. I couldn't wait to have it all inside me.

"Enough, woman" he seemingly scolded me as he effortlessly picked me up and threw me on top of an old desk.

He pushed me down and grabbed my tits. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, oh yes, please! I need you inside of me, please!" The tip of his dick slipped over my wet hole and my clit. "Please?" I begged. He threw my legs up and dove his head down to my bald pussy. His big lips sucked and licked until I squirted all over his mask. He loved it, flashed me a dimply smile, and dove in for more. "Oh…. I…oh my God…. no…."

"You asked for it,'" he smirked back to me.

He stood back up and pulled his pants all the way down. That dick is a work of art. Albeit, a bit intimidating. He must've read it on my face. Still smirking, his deep voice resonated acoustics in the building, "I haven't found a woman yet that can handle it."

"Oh, I can handle it!" I scooted my ass to the edge of the desk, used my legs to reach for his hips and drew him in close. I grabbed his cape and pulled his chest to mine. Passionately we finally locked eyes. I tried to lean in for a scrumptious kiss, but he pulled back.

"I don't kiss."

"You had no problem kissing my pussy," I said jokingly. He wiped his mouth.

"Tastes fucking good, too." My heart skipped a beat.

He pushed me back down and kissed me from my neck to my clit. "Please? Give me that cock…" I was begging with all of my body, and literally about to cry. "Please fill me up." His large presence towered before me and all I could do was open my legs to invite him in. As soon as I felt the entirety of his girth just inside my opening, I let out a loud moan. He pushed a little farther and my whole body tensed up. I have never taken a cock so big.

"Relax." His strong voice comforted me. He pulled out a little, and entered me again. "Take it. You wanted it. You….got….it…." he said as he slowly pushed deeper into my tight pussy. His cock was soaked with my juices and he pushed the final thrust, his entire dick being sucked in. He let out a groan of relief and stopped moving for a moment. "You feel so fucking good."

I squeezed his cock with my pussy while I pulled him by his cape closer to me. Deeper in me. I couldn't get enough. "Greedy," he whispered with a smile. I pushed my hips upward to fuck him. He moaned and let me enjoy his throbbing cock.

"Oh! I love your dick! Oh my God!" He stopped me again.

"You ready?" His booming voice asked. At this point, I would've let Batman do anything to me.

"Yes! I'm ready! Please!" He flipped me over so fast and smacked my ass like an unforgiving punishment. But I loved every smack. I gushed until it dripped down my legs. Without warning, he pushed his entire dick inside my pussy. With the first full thrust I thought I was going to lose it. I arched my back and backed my ass up to him. His dick just got harder, it was incredible! Hearing a man known for his control in dangerous situations losing it because I was driving him wild started pushing me over the edge. His dick just filled me, and I had lost all control to him.

"Just fuck me. Yes. Take me. Fuck…." His thrusts got deeper and harder and my pussy was shaking.

"Oh my God! Do it! Fucking cum in me! Please!" He grunted and fucked harder. "Harder!" I demanded. "Make me fucking take it…" I felt his cock swell up inside of me. I knew he was ready to blow. I bucked my hips a few last times as his dick throbbed inside me. I felt his cum shoot up inside me and my pussy finally released the most intense orgasm of my life. We lied there panting and still for a moment.

"Thank you, Dark Knight. I told you I needed you." He pulled out and threw a card on the desk.

"Next time, just call," he said sternly.

I picked it up, reading a phone number. Wayne Enterprises. "Is this your number?" I looked up. The storm raged on, and Batman had escaped into the night.


End file.
